masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Court of Umbra
|leader= *The Illusive Man (2157 CE-2186 CE) *Malcolm Jethrone (2130 CE-2134 CE) *The Cesar (2134 CE-) |members= *Josiah Court |headquarters= * (Original HQ) *Roma Station (2134 CE-) |locations= |hideh= |formed= 2157 CE |founded= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= 2186 CE |restored= 2130 CE |hideot= |era= *The Advent of Humanity *The Geth Incursion *The Reaper War *The Great Galactic Revival |affiliation=}} Cerberus was a human-survivalist parliamentary group, and borderline, militant terrorist organization that was founded by the in the middle of the 22nd century. Cerberus goals were to advance humanity in the galactic community, however, their ways of achieving this goal often involved cruel and brutal experiments. Cerberus acknowledged the severity of their operations, but believed it was for the good of humanity in the end. Cerberus fractured following the death of the Illusive Man during the Reaper War, but was restored in 2130 CE by business tycoon and human fantic Malcolm Jethrone. Jethrone's reign as the leader of Cerberus was short lived, as descendant of the Illusive Man, Oscar Harper killed Jethrone, and gained control of Cerberus and all of its assets, adopting the persona, The Cesar. History Origins Cerberus came to be following the conclusion of the First Conflict War. Jack Harper, a mercenary who was working alongside the Alliance forces trapped on along with two others, and . The three soon found themselves in over their heads, and were captured by forces, and absorbed into General conspiracy to turn the Turian race into super super soldiers. Harper along with ruined Desolas's plans, but at the cost of Eva and Ben's lives. Following this, Jack realized the galaxy presented great possibilities for humanity, and dangers. He believed it was his duty, to make sure humanity ascended above the other species of the galaxy, and secured its future, and with that, he assumed the manifesto of the . Formation Harper began small, as an extranet manifesto, the Illusive Man warned that an alien attempt at human genocide would be inevitable, and called for a "Cerberus" to guard humanity. Eventually, via front companies and galactic credit scams, the Illusive Man formed the organization Cerberus, carefully, and methodically. Originally he resorted to hiring numerous human terrorist organizations to accomplish his goals. Expansion Overtime, Cerberus grew, and through acts of sabotage, assassination, media manipulation, and espionage, they began to effect the development of human culture across the galaxy. In 2165 CE, terrorist attempted to steal antimatter from from the SSV Geneva. The Systems Alliance foiled the attempt and while interrogating the sole surviving terrorist, learned they were hired by Cerberus. This event had unforseen effects, many human-centric citizens flocked to Cerberus. The Illusive man saw biotics as the future of humanity, so in 2170 CE, he set up the Eldfell-Ashland Energy accident over Yandoa. The explosions exposed the colonist to dust-form element zero, thus ensuring the birth of biotic children from those exposed to the element zero. Following this he also engineered several other element zero accidents. In the following year, Cerberus set up the assassination of Pope Clement XVI, to be replaced by Leo XIV, who believed in Cerberus's eschatological beliefs and militant goals. In 2173, the Illusive Man had Claude Menneau, of the pro-human Terra Firma party, assassinated, allowing Cerberus supporter Charles Saracino to gain control. They were also responsible for the deaths of UNAS President Enrique Aguilar and CPF Premier Ying Xiong in 2176, as well as sabotaging the MSV Anixara in 2182, resulting in the death of Turian Hierachy war hawk Raherix Ursivus. The Geth Incursions The Lazarus Project The Collectors Researching the Reapers The Reaper War Death of the Illusive Man and Dissolution Reformation The Cesar New Operations The PSI Program Organization Cells Communication Financing Network Projects Resources Equipment Facilities Front Corporations Known Operatives The Old Cerberus The Cerberus Remnant *Leader **The Cesar **Malcolm Jethrone (Formerly) *Operatives **General Mao Deta-Wolfe **Josiah Court **Mikayla Clyde *Scientist Trivia Gallery Category:Lost Souls, Broken Minds Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Cerberus Category:COSG